1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural equipment and, more particularly, to a single pass, ground driven tiller and seeder apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The maintenance of athletic fields such as football, baseball, and soccer fields, golf courses, and the like sometimes requires the replanting of grass. Such maintenance is also periodically necessary for lawns, parks, institutional grounds, and pastures. Additionally, the production of hay and sod requires grass planting on a large scale. Where large fields need to be planted or replanted, a mechanized approach is appropriate. Although it is possible to simply spread grass seeds onto existing fields, more effective germination of the seeds results from dethatching any existing vegetation, breaking up the surface of the ground, and incorporating the seeds into the soil. Seeding implements often include a support frame carried or towed by a tractor, a seed storage and metering mechanism mounted on the frame, tillage tools to break up the soil to receive the seeds, and additional tools to close the broken soil over the deposited seeds.